epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki Note Episode 3 - A Hunt for the Truth
*The scene is a police station interrogation room. A man is sat on one side of the room, muttering under his breath* Man: Why am I here? I didn't do anything! *Another man steps in* Man 2: Officer Four, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long Four: it's fine, I guess Man 2: You understand how it can be Four: I do Man 2: Do you know why you are here? Four: I don't Man 2: You are here because we think that the death of LakuitaBro is suspicious…you and your brothers were the only people we can rely on to tell us the full story Four: I don't know what you want me to tell you. We were there, hiding behind the van with him shooting at us. We heard him yell, he stumbled out and fell to the floor, already dead Man 2: And none of you shot him? Four: Did he look wounded to you? Man 2: Fair point. Was there anyone else there? Four: Not that I could see Man 2: Hmmm Four: Am I being treated as a suspect? Man 2: Not exactly Four: Goddamnit, GG, the guy died if a heart attack with no wounds on his body. How could this be a murder? GG: I don't know, but it all seems too convenient…he died at that moment Four: If you have any evidence to suggest that this is murder then I will answer questions, seen as you don't I think you should let me go GG: Not quite…I have a case for you Four: A case? What case? GG: You need to find a missing child…a boy called Truth went missing a couple of weeks ago, we are putting you on the case to find him…come with me and I'll introduce you to your team - *We are now in a small room, three people are sat around a table talking* Man 1: There's no track, his parents say he was happy, hadn't threatened to run away at any point Man 2: He was doing well at school, nothing to suggest he wanted to get away Man 3: Was he being bullied? Man 2: We should look into that possibility *GG and Four step in, the first man steps up to shake Four's hand* GG: Four, this is Hoagy, one of our leading detectives Hoagy: Welcome to the case, Four Man 3: I'm ROA, the teams tech expert Man 2: And I'm Nixon, the teams stat expert Four: Hey, I'm Four Nixon: Oh believe me, we know who you are Hoagy: You're a bit of a legend in this department GG: I'll leave you all to it *GG leaves* Four: Update me on the case Hoagy: We are investigating the case of a missing boy. Truth Brood. 16 year old male, went missing 2 weeks ago, looks like he ran away because he's taken a lot of his stuff. His laptop is missing, ROA is looking for it, we think he kept important documents on it. Four: Why do you think that? Nixon: We were told he never put it down, he even took it to school with him Four: Interesting. What do his family think? Nixon: His family think he ran away with someone else, apparently someone visited him the night he vanished. Four: Anyone else at his school missing? Hoagy: No, or if there is then they haven't been reported Four: Ok then, Nixon call his school and get me a report on the attendance of pupils who were associated with this guy Nixon: Yes sir *Nixon leaves* Four: ROA have you tried to access the guys email? ROA: Not yet, we need a warrant Four: Then go talk to GG, tell him I need the warrant and he will give it to you ROA: Of course, Sir *ROA leaves* Hoagy: What do you want me to do? Four: Update me on the interviews. Have you talked to his friends at school? Hoagy: Not yet… Four: We need to do this. We need to know what was happening to him at school, if he was getting bullied or something Hoagy: Absolutely! Four: Was he in a relationship Hoagy: We think there was a girl in his life…but we have no idea who she is or where she is Four: We need to know more about his personal life, it's possible he ran away with this girl. Hoagy: we didn’t think about that. We will call in his friends from school to be questioned on how he was behaving recently Four: Excellent Hoagy: What are you going to do, Sir? Four: Me? I'm going to get myself some coffee - *Joe is sat at his desk, the notebook open in front of him, the TV on the news* Joe: LakuitaBro died of a heart attack out of nowhere…someone else has a Death Note in this city…I have to be careful *Shark appears on the TV* Shark: And Police Inspector Baby GG has today announced that Detective Inspector Four For has been moved onto the investigation into the absence of 16 year old boy Truth Brood Joe: Truth… Shark: The victim went missing 13 days ago and Four For is the second senior police officer to be appointed to the case, with Detective Inspector Hoagy Nimda appointed to the case last week *Joe scribbles down a name that is obscured so we can't see* - *Hoagy and Nixon are sat in the interrogation room with Sceptile sat opposite them, another guy sat next to him* Hoagy: Sceptile, do you know why we are here? Scep: You want to talk about Truth, I guess Hoagy: And how did you know that? Scep: I saw a new detective had been appointed to the case, I figured it wasn't too long until you asked us to come in to answer questions Nixon: So what can you tell us about how Truth had been asking just before he vanished? Man 1: You don't need to answer anything Sceptile: if it helps them find truth then I will answer, Cyan Nixon: Please just cooperate and we can definitely find your friend Sceptile: He wasn't behaving very oddly except… Hoagy: Except? Sceptile: He stopped bringing his laptop to school. Me and Bob discussed it but we couldn't think of why. He took that thing everywhere. Hoagy: Did you go to his house? Sceptile: Just before he vanished me and Joe went round there. His parents were out at the time. We got there, knocked on the door, it sounded like someone else was there Hoagy: Who? Sceptile: I don't know…Joe went in while I went to wait for Bob on the corner…when we got back it was just Truth and Joe… Nixon: How close are Truth and Joe? Sceptile: They knew each other the longest out of any of us…they're like distant cousins or something Hoagy: Officer Nixon, go with Officer ROA and bring Joe Aikman in for questioning Nixon: Yes, sir *Nixon leaves* Hoagy: Thank you for your assistance, Sceptile Sceptile: You're welcome - *Joe is lying in his bed, his phone next to him when it vibrates as a text comes in. Joe looks at it* Joe: Fuck Is Sceptile a grass? Sceptile is great? Really? Well here we have a picture of Joe's favourite pet leaving the police station, the same day that a new detective is appointed to the case looking into the disappearance of Truth. Is Sceptile as loyal to his master as he looks? Or as he turned him into the cops? Keep your phones primed and let's hope we find out ;) Joe: Shit shit shit *Theres a knock from downstairs and Joe hoes to answer the door. He opens it and sees two police officers outside* Nixon: Joe Aikman? Joe: Yes… Nixon: We'd like to take you down to the station to ask you questions about the disappearance of your cousin Category:Blog posts